disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oliver Gets Lost (1991) - Clap Your Hands (Reprise)/Big Battle/The BFG VS Dr. Claw/The Five Headed Monsters Again!/Treasure filled with Gold lots of them in Dr. Claw's Cave Penthouse/Oliver and his Friends to the Rescue/Final Battle, Dr. Claw
Dr. Claw and his Villains woke up angrily and heard the singing and go to down stairs in his cave penthouse. and Dr. Claw, Stripe, Mukti, Critters, Heihachi, Giga Bowser, Ganondorf and Daxty saw Oliver and his friends singing in giant kennel and they covered from ears and they fighting. Only Matches can heard Oliver and his friends singing and he began to dance and Sebastian & Flounder and other sea animals. Tito, Einstein, Francis, P.T. Flea, Sam, Peter, The BFG, Fagin, Mothers, Fathers, The Animals, The Children, Pluma, The Firefighters, Enchanta, Billy, Kate, Household Cavalry Guards, Grenadier Guards, Coldstream Guards and Scots Guards heard Oliver and his friends singing and they rescue them. Sam and Peter shout their villains "HALT!", Sam talk to Oliver. "I've gotta get their out of here." Sam unlock the padlock. Sam ready to Tito, Einstein, Francis, P.T. Flea, Peter, The BFG, Pluma, Fagin, Mothers, Fathers, The Children, Enchanta, The Firefighters, The Animals, Household Cavalry Guards, Grenadier Guards, Coldstream Guards and Scots Guards "Now." and Tito, Einstein, Francis, P.T. Flea, Peter, The BFG, Fagin, Billy, Kate, Mothers, Fathers, The Children, The Firefighters, Household Cavalry Guards, Grenadier Guards, Coldstream Guards and Scots Guards attack Dr. Claw, Stripe, Mukti, Critters, Heihachi, Giga Bowser, Ganondorf and Daxty. Oliver and his friends open the giant kennel's door and out the giant kennel and their attack Dr. Claw, Heihachi, Ganondorf and Daxty. Matches, P.T. Flea, Sebastian, Flounder and their sea animals attack Stripe, Mukti, Giga Bowser and Krites. Final Battle, The BFG VS Dr. Claw like Peter and Ernie the Giant Chicken (from Family Guy). The BFG and Dr. Claw were fighting in the water of his cave penthouse outside the narrow gorge, the canyon, the field, the train tracks, the forest, and onto the Dr. Claw's road. After the fighting with The BFG and Dr. Claw like Peter and Ernie fighting. The BFG and Dr. Claw scared and looked up and saw The Five Headed Monsters. The Five Headed Monsters chasing The BFG & Dr. Claw in the path, the field, the forest and into the narrow gorge and climb into the canyon. Oliver digging out the hole and he saw the treasure filled with gold lots and lots of them in his Dr. Claw's cave penthouse. Oliver, Marie, Bobby, Bow, Luke, Toby, Jeremy, Toulouse, Berlioz, Hannah, Bertha, Tanis, 19-GB, Ness, Lucas, Ivan Bear, Sophia Bear, Petra, Sally, Timmy, Beanie, Robespierre, Orbitty, Yakky Doodle, Siamese, Carew, Hank, Archie, Yankee Doodle Pigeon, Peeps, Sparrow, Bambi, Thumper, Gizmo, Matches and The Seagull Sisters was excited and they could be rich in 6 minutes. Oliver heard The BFG yell and he, Robespierre, and the Seagulls ran into the hole and went out the Dr. Claw's cave penthouse. The BFG and Dr. Claw climb the canyon and back to Dr. Claw's cave penthouse before the Five headed Monsters try to eat the BFG and Dr. Claw. When Oliver comes to the rescue and Oliver, Robespierre, Petra, Timmy and Beanie fight the five headed monsters. fighting and scratching and clawing and kicking and tie the wings together and the Five Headed Monsters was falls into lava and dies. When Oliver, Ness and Lucas fighting Dr. Claw and Tanis got their jars and fill with Phizzwizards and Trogglehumpers in the trumpet and blow phizzwizards and trogglehumpers magical-sand in Dr. Claw's eyes. Dr. Claw was a have horrible nightmare and scaring him away. The Mothers and Children and Animals saw Oliver and his friends, their was happy. and their cuddly Oliver's friends. & Pluma and Enchanta cuddle by Sally and Baby swans. Billy and Kate found Gizmo. Oliver give the BFG a gold. he was excited. The BFG says well done to Oliver. and Mothers, Fagin, Tito, Einstein, Francis, Fathers, P.T. Flea, Sam, Peter, The Children, Pluma, Enchanta, Sebastian, Flounder and their sea animals found the treasure filled with gold with very happy ending. Dr. Claw found the treasure. but the Military Soldiers talk Dr. Claw does not stolen the treasure and The Military Soldiers take Dr. Claw away to the prison. Category:Scenes